Regulus Black and the Secret of Voldemort
by Alyssameep
Summary: When Regulus joins Voldemort, he soon discovers his secret...


_**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **_**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS**_**, BE WARNED. THIS SPOILS A LOT FROM THAT BOOK.**_

It was the summer before Regulus's seventh year at Hogwarts. As usual, he was holed up in his room, rereading articles from the _Daily Prophet_. All featured Lord Voldemort, though Regulus called him 'the Dark Lord'. Regulus believed in Voldemort's tactics: Exterminating the Mudbloods would give the pure-bloods complete control of the wizarding community.

There was a knock on his door. "Master Regulus, it's time for dinner," a tiny voice said happily. "Kreacher came to get you."

"Coming," Regulus said. He stowed the _Daily Prophet_ articles in the drawer of his desk and walked downstairs with the house-elf, chatting animatedly. When they reached the kitchen, he sat on his father's left, and his mother sat on his father's right. Kreacher brought out their dinner, which was some sort of stew. Regulus thanked Kreacher, who bowed, smiling.

As Regulus dug into his food, his father said, "There's been more attacks on those filthy Mudbloods. Thank the Lord… Well, thank Lord… You-Know-Who."

"Just what they deserve," his mother said happily. "They should start doing half-breeds too. Those little traitors of blood."

Regulus nodded, for he was eating. Mudbloods and half-breeds alike should be killed in his opinion.

--***--

Later, Regulus found himself drawn to the family tree. Sirius, his brother, had run away from home not long ago, and Regulus had sort of missed him, but not really. If Sirius wasn't ready to accept the foulness of Muggle-borns, he was no member of the Black family.

He found himself staring at his cousins' names: Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, and Narcissa Black. All three of them plus he and Sirius were roughly about the same age. Regulus didn't see his cousins often, but when he did, he enjoyed their company. Except for Andromeda. She and Sirius always got along better.

Bellatrix and Narcissa agreed about the extermination of Mudbloods. For some reason, Regulus felt a lot braver as he was examining his family tree. He walked into the family room, where his mother and father were being tended by Kreacher. They loved that old elf, despite his age, because he would happily do whatever they said. Regulus smiled at Kreacher, who positively beamed back.

"Mom, Dad," Regulus started, "I think I'm going to join the Dark Lord as a Death Eater."

--***--

It was done. His left arm burning, Regulus pulled up from his bow. He knew the hooded figure was smirking at his pain. Every follower probably was as well. "Regulus Black," the high, cold voice said. "Welcome to the family."

He was later given a set of robes and a mask to wear as his uniform for being a Death Eater. His mother and father had been so proud when he announced he wanted to be a Death Eater, despite the fact he was only sixteen.

Regulus went to go stand in his spot of the circle, looking at the Dark Lord and awaiting instructions.

The Dark Lord slowly sauntered in a circle. A gigantic snake followed behind him; Regulus heard the Dark Lord call it "Nagini".

Then, without warning, the Dark Lord yelled, _"Crucio!"_ The man he had pointed with his wand at was now screaming in pain on the ground, begging for mercy. "You didn't follow my orders," the Dark Lord said. "You have no right to beg to still live."

"P-please, my Lord," the man said, gasping. "I won't fail you this time. Please, I won't fail—"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _A flash of green light. A limp body on the ground. "This is what happens," the Dark Lord explained happily, "when you disobey or fail my orders… Someone get rid of this scum… You, boy, Regulus… Get rid of him."

Nodding and gulping, Regulus walked over to the dead body. How the Dark Lord could slaughter a man just like that, Regulus did not know. He knew the Dark Lord was powerful, and when Regulus said, _"Evanesco,"_ and the corpse disappeared, the Dark Lord laughed.

"Good job, boy… Back to the circle… Now, where was I? Oh, yes." In turn, he looked at each and every one of them. "I require a house elf. Anyone who can get me one will be rewarded. Anyone who _says_ they can, but don't… Well, you'll have the same fate that poor Smith just did."

Speaking up, Regulus said, "I will, my Lord."

The Dark Lord pulled back his hood, smiling. "Ah, yes, Regulus Black… This is a good chance to prove yourself… It's too bad your brother isn't here… Ah, well. Get me your house-elf by tomorrow."

--***--

There was a big celebration when Regulus came home, and he smiled as best as he could. His parents insisted on a very well-cooked dinner, and Kreacher bowed, saying it would be an honor, before scurrying off toward the kitchen to cook it. "I'll assist him," Regulus said to his parents. "I want him to know _exactly _how to make it." They nodded and resumed talking about his return while Regulus went down to the kitchen.

The house-elf did a good job keeping it a very clean kitchen, despite its big size. "Kreacher," Regulus said suddenly, "if you would, please, I need a favor."

"Anything, Master Regulus," the elf said.

Regulus took a deep breath and said, "The Dark Lord requires a house-elf. It would be a great honor if you would accept."

Kreacher bowed deeply. "I would be happy to, sir."

--***--

Regulus waited eagerly in the circle. Any moment now, the Dark Lord would come back with Kreacher, their mission accomplished.

Someone Apparated into the center of the circle, but it was the Dark Lord with no Kreacher. "Well, I'm done," he announced to everyone. They all began clapping. "I left that filthy little beast to die there."

Though he was shocked, Regulus said managed to whisper, "Go home, Kreacher." The house-elf would have to obey, and then he wouldn't die! Regulus felt good at tricking Voldemort like that.

"I had to hide something," the Dark Lord continued, "that gives me the power to be immortal."

Regulus froze. _He can't mean Horcruxes!_ he thought to himself.

--***--

He really couldn't believe he was doing this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. The Dark Lord was going to leave his house-elf to drown. Regulus loved Kreacher, like a dog owner might love a dog. "Kreacher?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Master Regulus?" the house-elf croaked.

"I need you to take me to the place you and… Voldemort were at."

--***--

Regulus and Kreacher had gotten past the wall that required blood, and they had found Voldemort's boat. Rubbing his left arm, Regulus knew that this was betrayal to Voldemort, but he knew that no one had the right to try to kill his house-elf.

He now knew that no one had the right to kill anyone. Not even Mudbloods.

At last, they reached the middle of the lake. "Master Regulus, I shall drink it," Kreacher said. "I have before."

Regulus shook his head. "No… Kreacher, when I get whatever is at the bottom of that basin, I want you to go home with the real thing." He pulled out a fake locket. "I'll leave this in its place. Kreacher, no matter what, you have to destroy the real thing." Ever so slowly, Regulus conjured a wine glass, dumped it in the basin, and began to drink the potion.

He thought he was going mad. It was the time when Sirius ran away. His parents were furious… Their family was broken… "No," he moaned. "NO!"

The potion was finished. Regulus couldn't get the big locket at the bottom, so Kreacher did instead. Regulus managed to throw the fake one in there, though.

Hands, dirty hands, mutilated hands; every kind of dead hand grabbed him, and began dragging him under water. _No_, he thought. _I don't want to die!_

_But, _another voice in his head said, _it's okay if it's for the greater good._


End file.
